


Disneytoon's Civil War

by Dramatic_Art



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatic_Art/pseuds/Dramatic_Art
Summary: Varian is a village alchemist. Basil is a city detective. Both work for Disney but what happens when injustice corrupts their kingdom? War breaks out. Join Varian and Basil on their quest to rewrite their laws and bring peace to their home.





	Disneytoon's Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a short chapter but it's important.

Prologue

As you know, alchemy is the science of transformation, creation, or combination of chemicals and their reactions. This became the forerunner of modern chemistry. Chemistry has been used for multiple purposes like medical and forensic science. However, what would happen if an alchemist and a detective join forces to undo the injustice of their governments? Well...let's just see what happens, shall we?

Episode 1: The Alchemist and the Detective

It was the calm evening of March 10, 2017, every toon of the Disney kingdom were gathered together for the Annual Welcome Ball to welcome the newest toons to their court. The party was in full swing, everyone was having a great time….well, almost everyone. Basil of Baker Street was listening to his colleague, Milo Thatch, babble on about Atlantis again. The poor mouse detective looked like he was about to fall asleep from how incredibly boring the conversation was until a flash of ebony hair with a singular blue streak shining in the light. He stopped listening to Milo as his eyes followed to a young boy, no older than fourteen years with a pair of steampunk styled goggles and suit pass him by.

“ **Milo, old chap? Do you know who that young man is?** ,” Basil asked as he turned back to his colleague. Milo stopped his lecture and looked in the boy's direction. “ **I believe his name is Varian. He's part of the new TV series called Tangled the Series** ,” he said as he pulled out the list of newcomers. Basil took the list from Milo and read the list until he found Varian, “ **It says here that he's an alchemist.** ” “ **Yeah, he is but some of the cast says he's dangerous too. I would be careful around him** ,” Milo said with a concerned look on his face. Basil just chuckles and smiles at him, “ **Dangerous? Perhaps all he needs is someone to guide him properly. I'm going to introduce myself.** ”

Basil approached Varian with great care not to startle him. “ **Excuse me** ,” he said to catch the young alchemist’s attention. Varian turned to him and smiled, “ **Hello there**.” “ **Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Basil of Baker Street, consulting detective** ,” Basil said as he held out his hand to Varian, who happily shook it. “ **Pleasure to meet you. My name is Varian**.” They talked about themselves and their interests. Quirin, Varian's father, was looking for him at that very moment and spotted him chatting happily with the detective. He approaches them and clears his throat, “ **Varian**.” Varian stopped and looked over, “ **Oh! Hi, dad. I was just-** ” “ **I think it's time to head home** ,” Quirin said in a gruff tone. “ **Oh...ok** ,” Varian said sadly but smiled at Basil. “ **It was nice talking to you.** ” Basil smiled back and shook his hand one more time, “ **The pleasure was all mine.** ” He watched the father and son leave the castle grounds and sighed. Milo walked up to him and smiled, “ **How did it go?** ” Basil just smiled at him and said, “ **Just smashingly.** ”


End file.
